The Tale of Bolt
by InsertAShortNameHere
Summary: Bolt, a Pikachu who embarks on a new journey to stop the evil forces of one who causes nightmare, this is the tale of his adventure. (IN-PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, this is my first story here. I do not own Pokemon, just this story.**

 **Bolt is a male Pikachu who wears a red bandana (similar to the Mystery Dungeon Pikachu), the character is still in-development and you'll learn more about him as the story progresses. Leave suggestions for later chapters and what kind of Pokemon you'd like to see be part of the story. The story basically takes place in it's own timeline, this may be the first story in the timeline... or is it? Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

There was nothing, except a figure with a crescent-shaped head, they had rings around their body and they seemed to be floating. "Awaken," said a soothed voice, "You must embark on a journey to ba-" the voice was cut and everything faded to darkness. Bolt woke up.

"What a dream," he said as he yawned and tried stretching his stubby arms, his tail wagging and then he'd began to wander out, he usually slept behind bushes, he's a Pikachu after all. He lived in a forest where hundreds or thousands of other Pikachus lived in, some had families and some were all by themselves like Bolt. Bolt can't really remember his past well and it was strange not to.

He finally came up to a tree that he'd always climb for berries, the sweetest and most juciest berries in the whole forest, or so he thought. He would just sit on the branches and munch away his hunger with his berries. Once he found a few, he did just that.

He was probably on his fifth or sixth berry until he heard a crashing sound not to far, the cave Pokemon would always try to cause chaos into the forest by either trying to rob other Pokemon for berries or for their eggs. Yes, not only Pikachus lived here but other species as well like, the forest was immense and yet beautiful and those cave Pokemon alway wanted to see it ruined.

Bolt decided he'd go have a talk with those cave Pokemon.

* * *

 **Well, there we go. First chapter, not that long but don't worry! I'll write longer chapters once we get into the later chapters. Well, onto the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, second chapter. I made this right after the first chapter but took my time, it seems quite short as I'm still working on the plot, so the later chapters will be longer. Hopefully. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"Aha, gotcha trapped!" yelled out a voice, then out of the shadows a group of Pokemon jumped out, all in a battle stance. Bolt had gotten to his battle stance as well, but there were about four of them and he was only one. Bolt's cheeks were sending out little bolts of electricity, he had to think of a plan, yet his time was limited.

"What're ya gonna do now, chump?" another voice said, "Tch. You're going down, but first, my name's Razor," it was a Bisharp! Bolt didn't have a choice but to run, if he were to take them all at once he'd be sliced into pieces, literally.

"Where ya going, you pathetic rat!" he shouted, taunting Bolt. Bolt couldn't contain his anger any longer and decided he would Volt Tackle them, and he did just that. He began picking up speed as he was then covered in electricty, he then jumped towards the group. "Grr... We'll be back!" shouted the group as they all ran off.

Bolt was exhausted, he was pretty far from home, or if he actually had one. He decided to look for any bushes nearby and call it a night, there were none. Bolt had began to panick as he tried running in circles until hitting a tree, his vision slowly fading and darkness took over it.

He woke up, he found himself laying on the ground where it was clear for others to see. He had remembered that he collapsed after panicking too much. He heard the sound of a twig snap and immediately jumped, he wasn't scared... just shocked.

He saw a figure leap out, it was Razor! The rest of his group must be behing him somewhere Bolt thought.

Bolt's cheeks sparked, ready to take on the steel-type, he dashed towards the other. Razor smirked as he simply kicked Bolt in the face, knocking him back. Bolt growled as he leaped and his tail became steel, clashing with Razor's head. Bolt managed to knock him back, giving him the oppurtinity to use Electro Ball. He did just that and sent the ball of electricty towards Razor, causing him to get knocked into a tree. Bolt won this battle.

Bolt took this chance to run away, he didn't want to deal with this Pokemon anymore. He ran towards an exit, perhaps the exit of the forest.

* * *

 **If there any errors or mistakes, please feel free to tell me. I will also fix any chapters that need fixing, for example I might make a chapter longer or add more words to make it quite detailed... something like that! Anyways, see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
